BAJO CONTROL
by Militsu Natsuki
Summary: Cumpleaños 22 de Hinata, sus amigas preparan una fiesta ella completamente ebria, resive ayuda de Sasuke su mejor amigo y el chico mas codiciado de todos, El la lleva a su casa para "cuidarla" lo que no se esperaba era lo que ella aria en esas condiciones y lo que significaría en un futuro para el. Una oportunidad que jamás se imagino. ponerla "bajo su control"... XD
1. Chapter 1

**Un SasuHina**

**Escrito por: Lilith - Natsuki Hime**

(")

**Resumen:** Es el cumpleaños numero 22 de Hinata sus amigas preparan una fiesta en la cual ella queda muy pero muy ebria Sasuke su mejor amigo y el chico mas codiciado de todos por todas la chicas, El la lleva a su casa para cuidar de ella, lo que no se esperaba era lo que ella aria en ese lugar y lo que significaría en un futuro para el. Una oportunidad que jamás se imagino. Y no deseaba desaprovechar. Contendrá cierto actos algo fuertes pero no mucho…

**Si cometí un error ortográfico pues disculpen se me paso yo también soy humana**

**Inner:** una humana jodidamente sexy

**Yo:** Que dices. Eso no venia al caso

**Inner:** Que si es verdad recuerda.

_**"La belleza es el acuerdo entre el contenido y la forma"**_

_**Considero que mi cuerpo es un instrumento, no un adorno.**_

_**Yo:**_stk si lo recuerdo yo lo puse en la biografía recuerdas, ya que, bueno continuando._ Mejor da el disclaimer antes que dibajes de nuevo._

**Inner: **

**Disclaimer:** bueno como dije antes en otro fic , Tanto el anime, como el manga de Naruto con todos sus personajes pertenecen al Gran Masashi Kishimoto, y a pesar de la frustración y enojo que me causa sus resientes ocurrencias sobre estos mismos, reconozco que tiene buen trama y magnifica imaginación, pero me mata cada vez que mata a personajes que me gustan, así que puede hacer lo que quiera con ellos en el manga y anime, y yo are lo que quiera aquí, y eso es tener de protagonista a Hinata como debería ser.

""**Ya dejare de divagar con mis preciosos dedos y los dejo con el fic.""**

**Solo decir que cada vez será más interesante y cachondo… **

**Titulo:**

"**ESTAS BAJO MI CONTROL"**

Sasuke U. & Hinata H.

***-*-*-*-*X*-*-*-***

**Pov Hinata:**

Era el día de mi cumpleaños número 22 y como siempre mis amigas Tenten, Ino

Y sakura habían planeado algo para ese día, gracias a la suerte era sábado podía desvelarme si lo ameritaba, con mis amigas nunca se sabe.

Mire el reloj y eran las 8 de la mañana alguien llamo a la puerta mire extrañada puesto era muy temprano para que mis amigas llegaran y no estaba esperando a nadie, fui y abrí y para mi sorpresa era mi mejor amigo sasuke.

Al chico frente a mi lo conocía desde hace 17 años, así es, lo conocía cuando tenia 5 años y el 6… desde entonces el ha estado junto a mi todo el tiempo, él me protegía mucho ya que era tímida, hecho que provoco que en el colegio las chicas sintieran celos de mi y que la mayoría de chicos se alejaran por respeto y miedo mas miedo que respeto pero igual, sasuke siempre ah sido excelente en todo excepto en su actitud, el es muy… como decirlo arrogante, orgulloso y un egocéntrico, hecho que las chicas afirmaban pidiéndole que les permitiera que sean sus novias, pero el nunca les hizo caso, pero bueno… conmigo no lo es tanto creo que… por que me a agarrado cariño así como yo a el, y si como si no fuera poco además éramos vecinos, pero lo dejamos de ser cuando el se mudo a una casa muy bien ubicada, todo le quedaba muy cerca al año siguiente también me mude yo, a un departamento bastante lujoso puesto los ingresos de mi familia me lo permitían.

De pequeños el se quedaba a dormir en mi casa y en ocasiones yo en la suya, nuestros padres se llevaban muy bien, tanta era la confianza que en ocasiones dormíamos en la misma casa sin que nuestros padres estuvieran en ella, puesto que siempre salían en una sita doble y para no estar solos en casa nos juntaban en una, para que "nos cuidáramos" o eso decían.

Prácticamente nuestras madres eran mejores amigas y por una extraña razón mi madre me insinúa cosas de sasuke y su mamá de mi, pero ninguno de los dos le hemos dado importancia o por lo menos yo no.

_Sa-sasuke que haces aquí tan temprano_ – pregunte sorprendida.

El elevo una ceja y miro hacia un lado - _tu mamá quiere verte, ante que tus locas amigas te lleven_ – dijo sin ninguna emoción en su tono. Tipico de el.

_Ya veo, bueno pasa déjame terminar de alistarme._

El paso y tomo asiento mire como examinaba cada rincón de mi departamento con sus ojos, como si estuviera buscando algo, sonreí y luego me dirigí a mi habitación para terminar de alistarme luego de un rato para finalizar me aplique perfume y Salí.

_Bi-bien ya estoy lista_ - Dije un poco sonrojada puesto estaba estrenando ropa y el era el primero en verla.

El sonrió de medio lado creo que fue por mi tartamudeo ya que solo lo hago cuando estoy nerviosa o me sorprenden – _mmm si ya veo_ - el volteo y dijo – _te vez bien_.

Eso Hizo que me sonrojara aun más – _Gra-gracias ya podemos irnos_ - Dije dirigiéndome a la puerta, sasuke se adelanto y la abrió para que yo pudiera pasar no se por que pero sentí una calidez en mis mejías, y solo incline un poco mis cabeza en señal de agradecimiento.

_Tsk_ – Dijo con diversión para luego agregar - _No lo malinterpretes solo lo Hago por que este día es tu cumpleaños. Hina._

Yo sonreí ah tal comentario y decidí bromear diciendo – _Lo se, tu no eres Así._

_Así ¿Cómo?_ - pregunto

_Si así de caballeroso y menos conmigo, siempre has sido unnnn_ – sonreí colocando mi dedo índice en mi labio inferior, note como se desesperaba por oír la continuación de mi comentario lo cual tarde en pronunciar para saber que aria.

_Siempre eh sido ¿Cómo?_ – Pregunto con un tono impaciente.

_jajaja nada solo bromeaba_ – Dije saliendo de mi departamento.

_Oye si dices algo termínalo Hinata. _

Nos dirigimos hacia fuera y le pregunte en que auto iríamos, si en el mió o el su yo

_Claro que en el mió_ - dijo

***-*-*-*-*-*CONTINUARA *-*-*-*-*-***

**Bueno hasta aquí el prologo. **

**COMO DIJE ANTES: Cada vez será más interesante y cachondo… **

**Déjenme un comentario si les pareció este Capitulo. No sean gachos, como dije antes hagan la buena acción del día por lo menos para decir "Hola" en cualquier idioma que les plazca :) ó cualquier ocurrencia, ya que me haría feliz el leerlo, Espero que les haya gustado en verdad, y que Hayan disfrutado de mis locas ocurrencias. **

**En lo personal esta historia me gusto y espero que reciba el mismo agrado de ustedes.**

**AVISO:**

**La continuación la subiré pronto cada semana ya que la tengo Completamente hecha en mi Compu… SIP por eso es que me desaparezco un rato de aquí, ya que me gusta terminar cada historia que escribo para no hacerlos esperar tanto… Por que soy de esas lectoras que también se frustran por que el siguiente capitulo de la historia que siguen no la suben.**

**Si no me montan tantos trabajos en la U. escribiré más, hay tantas ideas en mi cabeza el problema es que no las puedo parir fuera y plasmarla en Word**

_**Por cierto feliz año**_

**Bueno chaooo, gracias por leer, hasta la próxima :)**

**Cambio y fuera. Shssss **


	2. Chapter 2: Cuidado con las palabras

**Cap 1**

**Escrito por: Lilith - Natsuki Hime**

**Holaaaa.**

**Aquí estoy de vuelta. Antes que nada gracias a los que dejaron review, en el anterior capitulo. Y también a los que comentaron en los anteriores fic "los cuales son mis bebe mis primogénitos" XD Se les agrádese mucho. **

**Y recuerden **

_**N**__**o existen más que dos reglas para escribir: tener algo que decir y decirlo.**_

**Dicho por una gran mente: O**scar **W**ilde.

**Yo**: Lo se, lo se dije que cada semana lo actualizaría pero jejeje Pero me seré puntual con los demás capítulos esos si lo subiré cada semana.

**Inner: **si claro, si no te gana la desesperación por subirlo antes… eso es lo malo de terminar las historias. Antes de publicarlas.

**Yo:** haaa! Si bueno "me alzo de hombros" que mas da.

**Inner:** 7_7

**Yo:** Bueno como siempre digo, Si cometí un error ortográfico pos disculpen, se me paso jejeje.

**Inner:** aquí vamos otra vez.

**Yo:** ¿Qué? pero que sepan que no es intencional.

**Inner:** Nah ellos saben, no te preocupes.

_**Yo:**_n.n ok buenoooo . Por cierto **ninguno de los personajes me cae mal** solo que tuve que utilizar uno de ellos por un bien mayor en la historia OK. Continuandomi bello Inner Puedes decir el disclaimer para que puedan leer la continuación...

**Inner: "**_**voz de anuncio**_"

**Disclaimer:** el anime, como el manga de Naruto con sus personajes pertenecen al Gran Masashi Kishimoto, tiene una magnifica imaginación, el puede hacer lo que quiera con ellos, y yo are lo que quiera aquí, y eso es tener de protagonista a Hinata como debería ser.

**Titulo:**

"**CUIDADO CON LAS PALABRAS"**

Sasuke U. & Hinata H.

***-*-*-*-*X*-*-*-*-***

Nos dirigimos hacia fuera y le pregunte en que auto iríamos, si en el mió o el su yo

_Claro que en el mió_ - dijo

**Pov Hinata:**

Al llegar a la casa de mi madre el me abrió la puerta, tanto del auto como la de la casa para pasar, ella estaba tan emocionada al verme que corrió ah abrazarme en cuanto me vio pasar por la puerta, mi madre era tan elegante y noble la verdad ella ah sido un ejemplo para mi.

Nos acomodamos en la sala mi madre saludo Sasuke y le dio la gracias por haberme traído a la casa, ella me pregunto cosas comunes como por ejemplo si comía a mis tiempos, de como me sentía en especial hoy. Que me miraba mas delgada cosa que no era cierto y bueno esas cosas Mi padre era otro caso el es mas como serio y algo distante pero se que me quiere solo que lo demuestra de una forma diferente, al cabo de unos minutos el entro a la casa y nos saludo a el y a mi. Y le dio un beso a mi madre.

Pasamos como una hora hablando en casa la verdad me encantaba visitar a mis padres luego llegaron los padres de Sasuke y también me felicitaron con mucho entusiasmo.

Los padres de Sasuke Me llevaron regalos, eso no me sorprendió puesto siempre me daban en mi cumpleaños, la verdad todos la pasamos muy bien.

Al cavo de dos horas y media aproximadamente con todos los seres que amaba en casa. Nos dispusimos ah almorzar hablamos un rato más y luego Nos retiramos de ella, si no antes que mis padres me entregaran también unos bonitos regalos, lo cual si me sorprendió yo solo imagine uno pero ellos se lucieron esta vez, los sostuve con alegría y Sasuke me ayudo a llevarlos al auto.

Al llegar de nuevo al departamento como siempre Sasuke me ayudo ah llevar los regalos, que sus padres y los míos me entregaron.

Al entrar a mí departamento el me siguió y también entro cerro la puerta tras el,

Deje mis cosas en el sofá y coloque los regalos en la mesa con mucho cuidado y el hizo lo mismo, observe el reloj y eran la una y media de la tarde voltee y Sasuke me observaba.

**Pov Sasuke:**

Ahí estaba yo encerrándome con Hinata en su departamento, la mire colocar sus cosas en el sofá y sus regalos en la mesa con mucha delicadeza como todo lo que la caracterizaba, no podía despegar mi vista de ella, Hinata volteo y se sonrojo ante mi mirada ella no sabia lo que eso me provocaba.

Hinata me pregunto ¿Qué?, ¿Qué sucedía? eso me hizo reaccionar, le conteste que nada que por ¿que lo preguntaba? y me fui acercando a ella despacio, ella se sonroja mas a mi acercamiento y inclino la mirada a un lado respondiendo

_-No Po- por nada._ - Dijo con sus mejias color carmesí que me provocaban más.

_-Oye Hinata ¿por qué tartamudeas? hace tiempo que no lo hacías conmigo es acaso que estas nerviosas con mi presencia_ - Dije sonriendo un poco altanero en esta situación yo tenia el control.

**Pov Hinata:**

Como no voy a estar nerviosa si el se acerca seductoramente a mi, como si no supiera que es increíblemente guapo y que con su presencia pondría a todas nerviosas. Eso_ no_ me excluye a un que seamos amigos de la infancia, esto no me gustaba el tenia el control de la situación.

_-A- a ¿que te refieres? yo no estoy nerviosa y menos con tu presencia_ – Dije tratando de controlarme para no tartamudear aun que flaquee al principio.

El metió su mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y saco una caja muy bonita era delgada y un poco larga.

_-Ten,,, Esto es para ti, es tu regalo de cumpleaños. _

**Pov Sasuke:**

Ella notoriamente trato de no tartamudear pero no lo logro a un que fue un buen intento, saque el regalo que le tenia a Hinata y se lo entregue ah ella, se sorprendió y lo tomo en u8n principio con sus largos y elegantes dedos para luego tomarlo con sus delicadas y suaves manos, dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro al abrirlo, Sus ojos se extendieron y no dijo nada.

_-Si no te gusta puedes regalarlo después de todo no es la gran cosa que digamos_ – Comente volteando la cara dejando ver mi perfil y mirándola de reojo.

_-Que no… como dices eso, si me gusta esto es muy bonito… gracias me lo pondré hoy_. - Expreso apresurada ante mi comentario.

Lo saco de la caja lo miro fuera de ella, me volvió a ver y no pude evitar sonreírle, ella se acerco, se paro de puntillas sostuvo su mano en mi brazo para impulsarse y me dio un beso en la mejía. eso hizo que mi rostro se sonrojara levemente y no pude controlar mi expresión de sorpresa puesto nunca me había esperado eso de ella, puesto que era algo tímida incluso conmigo – _gracias_ - murmuro levemente en mi oído y se dirigió a su habitación gracias a dios, por que no abría podido controlar el sonrojo de mi rostro, aun que para simularlo coloque una de mis mano en la parte inferior de mi rostro y me distraje mirando un retrato que tenia en su pared aun que mi corazón latía a mil por hora, ella me gustaba desde hace tiempo y no lo sabia no quería perder su amistad. Ya que habíamos prometido después de que un niño se le confesara en la escuela, en una de esas noches que pasamos solos en casa cuando nuestros padres salían a sus sitas que sin importar que, seriamos amigos y que no nos enamoraríamos del otro, por mi parte en ese entonces estaba mas que perfecto, ya que ella era la única chica que no me acosaba o decías cosas raras que era una bocanada de aire fresco.

Pero ahora no lo era puesto eh observado que los pocos sujetos que se atreven a entablar amistad con ella a pesar de conocerme y tener una charla con ellos querer algo mas que una amistad, pues ella los batea "cosa que me agrada con ellos claro" que tipo que se le confiesa… tipo al cual se aleja por no saber como actuar con ellos, eso es lo que me a mantenido en silencio pero haciendo esto hacia que el control que tenia por no lanzármele se perdiera, que no sabe lo que me hace pasar, tonta Hinata y tonto de mi por enamorarme de ella.

**Pov Hinata: **

Luego de darle un beso en la mejía corrí a mi habitación como una cobarde como puede ser que me atreviera ah eso, simplemente no lo puedo creer pero no me arrepiento en estos momentos mi corazón late tan fuerte que creo que se puede escapar de mi pecho, levanto una de mis manos a mi pecho palpitante para sentir el fuerte palpitar y esto hace que me pregunte por que esta tan desbocado, por que… no es que no haya dado besos en las mejias a mis amigos, ya lo eh hecho incluso a un pretendiente kiba luego de que se me confesara, le di un beso en la mejia al despedirnos y si mi corazón latió fuerte pero no tanto como ahora será que me gusta sasuke …. Sacudí mi cabeza para borra los pensamientos que surgían en ella. No puede ser posible el y yo prometimos algo de pequeños y no seré yo quien rompa la promesa "pero que estoy pensando". Me di un pequeño golpe mental para dejar eso a un lado.

_-jajaja no, no puede ser… el y yo solo somos amigos… además el nunca me ah pretendido_ - Dije esto ultimo con un tono algo decepcionado no se por que.

-Golpee mi cabeza, ahora no mentalmente – _Pero que estoy diciendo ya deja de pensar eso Hinata _– "Me dije a mi misma" – luego recordé a Sasuke y me volví ah sonrojar – _que pensara el de esto_…. - Suspire – _nada, no tiene que pensar, nada de esto o ¿si?_ – coloque el hermoso collar que me había obsequiado en mi cuello y Salí de la habitación.

Ahí estaba Sasuke observando el retrato en mi pared volví a entrar por que al solo mirarlo me provoco nerviosismo, suspire para calmarme y por fin Salí como si nada tratando de no tartamudear.

_-Y-y bien que te PA-parece_ – estupida lengua mis intentos de no tartamudear son inútiles pero no dejare de intentar.

**Pov sasuke **

observaba el retrato y pude calmarme creí escuchar algo proveniente de la habitación de Hinata, pero no era nada tal vez solo era mi imaginación por lo que paso, volví mi mirada al retrato cuando escucho por detrás de mi a Hinata preguntándome que me parecida, claramente hablaba del collar… ella estaba parada ahora frente a mi y tenia que simular mi deseo de abrasarla y robarle un beso por la pose que ella optaba para preguntarme tal cosa, uno de sus pies giraba de un lado a otro en su propio eje como una niña pequeña, su mano izquierda sostenía el codo de su brazo derecho el cual estaba extendido hacia abajo, su mirada estaba clavada al piso como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo y pude notar como se mordía su labio inferior, rayos solo quería besarla con solo mirarla así, pero tenia que controlarme… voltee el rostro a un lado y dije.

_-Jmmh te queda bien - E_lla sonrió y su rostro se relajo pero aun mantenía ese sonrojo en sus mejias que tanto me gustaba.

Mire el reloj y ya eran las 2 de la tarde como carajos se paso el tiempo tan deprisa, ella noto el trayecto de mi mirada y también la dirigió en la dirección de la mía para posterior mente preguntarme.

_-Tienes algo que hacer _

_-mmm no nada,_ - Respondí alzándome los hombro - _que te párese si damos un paseo antes de que tus locos amigos vengan._

Ella sonrió notoria mente y afirmo con la cabeza eso hizo que sonriera también una sonrisa que solo ella me hace hacer.

_-Bien adonde quieres ir_ - Pregunte sintiendo como mi corazón se calmaba. Ya era hora.

_-Mmmm… no se, a donde quieras llevarme_ – Dijo ladeando la cabeza como una niña pequeña, eso solo me hizo sonreír de medio lado y colocar una de mis manos en su cabeza y despeinar su cabello azul negro

_-Oye no me despeines_ – Reprendió quitando mi mano y acomodándose unos mechones que se habían salido del lugar que le correspondía.

Suspire, la mire y Ordene:

_-Bien vamos._

_-A donde_ - Pregunto con una cara de asombro que me produjo risa.

_-No dijiste que adonde quiera llevarte, así que solo sube y no preguntes._

Ella inflo uno de sus mejias en señal de inconformidad

_-No eres una niña deja de hacer eso y vamonos._

_-Esta bien_ - Respondió un poco sonrojada – _con tal que no me lleves a un motel suficiente._

_-Hass eso estaba planeando, entonces a donde… ya que descartaste mi idea_ – Bromee mirándola y alzando una ceja.

_-Q- que pe-pero._

_-Shkt… no seas infantil solo bromeaba… recoge tus cosas y vamonos. Y no preguntes. Tienes que cuidar tus palabras la próxima vez. _

_-I-idiota_ – Escupió con una notoria molestia en su tono de voz.

Nos dirigimos a la puerta yo me adelante y la abrí para que ella saliera primero lo cual no pudo hacerlo por que al otro lado de ella estaban sus amigas Tenten, Ino y Sakura esta ultima me fastidiaba siempre, estaba pegada como un chicle a mi, al parecer los planes se echaron a perder.

***-*-*-*CONTINUARA*-*-*-***

**Bueno hasta aquí el primer capitulo. **

**Recuerden Cada vez será más interesante y cachondo… **

**Como siempre digo… Déjenme un comentario para saber si les pareció este Capitulo. POR FA… y asi inspirarme a escribir mas historias :)**

**Realicen la buena acción del día ya sea por la mañana o por la noche, por lo menos para decir "Hola" en cualquier idioma que les plazca :) ó cualquier ocurrencia, ya que me haría feliz el leerlo.**

**Espero que Hayan disfrutado de mis locas ocurrencias. **

**Bueno chaooo, gracias por leer, hasta la próxima :)**

**Cambio y fuera. Shssss **


	3. Chapter 3: Como vine ah parar aqui

**CAP 2**

**Escrito por: Lilith - Natsuki Hime**

**Helloooo.**

**Como siempre agradecer a todos los que dejaron review, en los anteriores capitulo. Y ah los que comentaron en mis pasados fic XD Se los agradezco mucho. Como siempre plantaron un buen ánimo en mí.**

**Y recuerden **

_**"La mejor manera de ser feliz con alguien es aprender a ser feliz solo. Así la compañía es una cuestión de elección y no de necesidad"**_

**Dicho por: "**_Anónimo_" por que no se quien carajo lo dijo…

**Yo**: esta vez si cumplí, actualice ah la 2º semana correspondiente

**Inner: **felicidades… Esta vez si cumpliste con el tiempo, las ansias de subirlo

**Yo:** sip n.n lo hice.

**Inner:** jajaja

**Yo:** espero que la historia les agrade. Y que me dejen un comentario

**Inner:** y si no pues… también pueden comentar "criticas constructivas" claro o sugerencias, preguntas o lo que sea cualquier ocurrencia.

**Yo:** cierto, cierto… siempre he dicho que todo comentario es valido.

**Inner: **¿hasta si tienes facebok?

**Yo: **Sip hasta eso XD

**Inner:** 77 mmm ("buena oportunidad") ¿hasta preguntarte donde vives, tienes novio, si tienes vida sexual activa?

_**Yo:**_¿QUEEEE?... Yo Bu-Bueno… este… Yo */* ("no había pensado en eso") mmm cre-creo que eso…, este no viene al caso.

**Inner**: ¿Qué? yo solo preguntaba.

**Yo:** ya callate. "suspiro"

**Inner:** jajajaja ya, esta bien. Continuandodiré como siempre en disclaimer para que puedas relajarte

**Yo:** gracias. ***/***

**Inner: "**_**voz de anuncio de nuevo**_"

**Disclaimer:** el anime, como el manga de Naruto con sus personajes pertenecen ah Kishimoto sensei.

**Titulo:**

"**COMO VINE A PARAR A QUI"**

Sasuke U. & Hinata H.

***-*-*-*-*X*-*-*-*-***

Nos dirigimos a la puerta yo me adelante y la abrí para que ella saliera primero lo cual no pudo hacerlo por que al otro lado de ella estaban sus amigas Tenten, Ino y Sakura esta ultima me fastidiaba siempre, estaba pegada como un chicle a mi, al parecer los planes se echaron a perder.

_-Hola Hinata_ – Saludo Tenten

_-Hola_ – Dijo Hinata sorprendida – _llegaron temprano._

_-Si así es, es que hoy tenemos planeado algo interesante para ti_ – Contesto Ino con una sonrisa maliciosa. la cual no me agradaba mucho que digamos.

_-Que planean chicas_ – Dijo Hinata entrecerrando los ojos.

_-Tu solo síguenos te gustara_ – menciono Sakura y al darse cuenta que me encontraba en la misma habitación que Hinata, entro apresurada y como siempre me abrazo o mejor dicho colgó del brazo como un mono – _Saske hola que guapo estas hoy_ – dijo sonriendo

_-Stk… suéltame. no me gusta que me toquen, ni que me digas así_ – Escupí tratando de soltar el agarre de la chica. Ella no era mala persona solo que no me gustaba su continuo acoso.

_-Pero Saske por que eres así_ – Dijo Sakura con un tono de voz meloso y lastimero lo cual me fastidio más y le lance una mirada acecina.

_-Suéltame_ – Dije moviendo el brazo del cual Sakura me sostenía soltando al fin su agarre, - _Bien mejor me iré_ – Mire a Hinata – _te veré después._

_-Sasuke espera…. ven tu también lo que tenemos planeado te incluye a ti y a los demás chicos, así que no te enojes_ – Dijo Tenten que traía como siempre su cabello amarrado en dos moños.

Mire a Hinata y ella me lanzaba una mirada de "por favor no te vallas" como podría rehusarme ah eso, suspire.

-_Esta bien._ - Dije y al momento Hinata sonrió, tomo mi brazo y nos dirigimos a la salida.

Las cuatro chicas y yo estábamos en el estacionamiento y Tenten dijo:

_-Bien_ _Hinata, tu, Ino y Saske lleven tu auto, Sakura y yo iremos en el mió iremos por Naruto, Shicamaru, Lee, Kancuro ,kiba, Temari y Sai así que tenemos mucho por recorrer. Tu ve por Temari y Shicamuro yo iré por los demás esta bien._

-_Si esta bien pero ¿que planean?_ – Pregunto Hinata.

-_Tu solo obedece, nos reuniremos en el centro comercial de konoha en la cuarta etapa frente a la boutic donde venden esos hermosos vestidos sabes cual cierto_ – dijo Ino.

-_Si, se a cual te refieres pero porq…_

-_Ya no preguntes solo obedece_ -Dijo Sakura ah lo cual solo gire los ojos ya me estaban fastidiando pero lo sor potaba por Hinata, ya que era su día.

Todos nos dirigimos ah los respectivos autos y recogimos ah los demás chicos, como Tenten dijo… Gracias al cielo que pidió que recogiéramos ah Temari y Shicamaru ellos eran bastante callados y no me molestaba su presencia, por que si fuéramos por Lee o por Naruto ya me hubiera ido sin importar la cara de Hinata, al fin llegamos ah la boutic y Ino nos hizo entra al establecimiento.

Shicamaru y Temari no entraron, dizque por que esperarían ah los demás afuera Ino les respondió que estaba bien que solo éramos necesarios Hinata y yo

¿Pero por que yo? se supone que el que me encontraran en casa de Hinata era una confidencia.

-_Bueno Hinata pruébate el vestido que mas te guste, por que para el siguiente lugar lo necesitaras y tu también Sasuke. pruébate un traje. Yo pagare bueno todos los de más pagaremos… yo tengo todo el dinero así que no importa el costo le saque bastante a los demás_ – Dijo con una sonrisa irónica sacando el dinero de su bolso. El cual era bastante. Y me imagine que ella seria buena rentando a las demás personas, por que sacarles dineros a todos esos vagos no es un trabajo fácil…

_-Stk que molesto es todo esto_ – Dije y suspire y busque un traje en un cosa giratoria que ahí estaba, la verdad no iba ah perder el tiempo buscando como todos, yo solo quería irme de este lugar, así que empecé a girarlo para que Ino ya no lloriqueara, su voz me irritaba de sobremanera, pero por lo menos no era Sakura, ah ella no la soportaba.

Seleccione un traje negro y me lo probé con ese me quedaría, ah decir verdad me quedaba bien, Ino ayudo ah Hinata ah buscar un vestido, mire como entraban a los vestidores ah probárselos así que solo me quede esperando que salieran en un sillón que estaba cerca de los vestidores, creo que esto estaba pensado para las personas desafortunadas que eran arrastrados a estas situaciones y que Tenían que esperar así como yo en estos momentos.

Mire alrededor, y me percate que este lugar estaba lleno de mujeres cogiendo tanta ropa como se lo permitían sus brazos, pero no solo eso, habían barios tipos también en este lugar, unos parecían desorientados lo cual me causo gracia su pongo que buscaban un regalo para una chica, y otros pues solo simulaban una sonrisa a la chica que estaba a su lado "baya que pusilánimes". Pensando eso, pase a preguntarme, como carazos es que yo termine en esta situación.

**Pov Hinata:**

Mire a Sasuke coger un traje e irse ah un vestidor, yo estaba con Ino ella cogió un par de vestido, todos eran bastantes cortos y con gran escote yo me negué ah probármelos eran muy descubiertos para mi gusto, así que tome unos dos vestidos que a mi me parecían, y ella me los quito diciendo que tenían que ser vestidos sexy.

_-¿Q-que pe-pero por que?_ – Pregunte

-_Tu solo busca vestidos que sean llamativos, es tu cumpleaños y solo será esta ves si quieres ya no te lo volverás ah poner… pero hoy si hazlo por todas nosotras hazlo por mi y por Sasuke sorpréndelo._

¿Por que tenia que sorprender a Sasuke? ¿Que estaban planeando?

Yo me ruborice ante tal comentario, como que lo hiciera por Sasuke el solo era mi "amigo" ¿por que tenia que hacerlo por el?... Mi cabeza estaba en un lió por las palabra de mi amiga Rubia.

-_Ven vamos pruébate este, este no es muy descubierto por delante pero es corto y me parece sexy que te párese..._ – Menciono sacándome de las múltiples preguntas que surgían en mi cabeza.

-_Esta bien me lo probare_, - Mire a Sasuke salir del vestidor estaba muy guapo y antes que pudiera molestarlo por como se miraba, Ino me condujo al vestidor de chicas y lo perdí de vista

Ino entro junto a mi al vestidor, era algo pequeño pero tenia el suficiente espacio para que dos personas entraran y se movieran, así que me quite la camisa con un poco de pena por que Ino se encontraba en ese lugar, pero aun así me la quite y se la di para que la sostuviera, desabroche posteriormente los pantalones nuevos que traía, que en verdad me gustaban ellos marcaban perfectamente mi cuerpo…

Pero bueno empecé ah deslizarlos por mis piernas hasta que quedaron fuera dejándome en ropa interior solamente y también se los di ah ella, me paso el vestido y me lo medí, el vestido estaba bastante tallado a mi… como si estuviera hecho a mi medida. Me mire al espejo que estaba en el lugar y me quedaba muy bien. Me sonroje por como me miraba y en un corto momento me pregunte si esto le gustaría a Sasuke al darme cuenta de mis pensamientos sacudí mi cabeza para despejar la locura momentánea que se había apoderado de mi.

-_Bien Hinata ese vestido te queda muy bien, con ese te quedaras… iré ah pagarlo_ - Dijo saliendo del lugar ah toda velocidad con mi ropa en sus brazos no tenia otra opción que salir con este vestido.

-Suspire y corrí la puerta para salir, cuando lo hice Sasuke estaba frente mío, me sonroje al instante de verlo y en un acto reflejo lleve mis manos a mi pecho, "lo único que me preguntaba era si ah el le gustaba" baje mi mirada al piso no era capas de mirarlo a los ojos estaba muy apenada, lo se por que sentía como en mis mejias se acumulaba la sangre asiéndome sonrojar no se como fue que lo dije pero le pregunte _– Haaa… yo e-este co- co …._ – El respondió al instante y luego me amine ah seguir - _¿Te- te guata?_ –Pregunte sin levantar la mirada mi corazón latía fuerte y mis manos estaban bastante frías y húmedas.

**Pov Sasuke:**

"Ya me estaba hartando de esperar, ellas nunca salían la verdad Hinata nunca ah sido de las chicas que se tarda, eso me gustaba de ella pero ahora" – suspire con resignación.

Luego Ino salio del vestidor me miro y se dirigió a donde yo estaba.

-_Ve con Hinata… ella ya esta lista dile tu opinión quieres, yo iré a pagar por sus trajes_ – Ordeno con la ropa de ella en brazos y corrió ah donde se encontraba una vendedora del almacén para pagar por los trajes que nos obligo a vestir.

_-Stk_ – La mire irse, suspire y me levante me dirigí ah donde Hinata se supondría saldría, de pronto se corrió la puerta y Hinata vestía un seductor vestido que podría provocar hasta el mas santo… me sorprendí al verla vestida así, la verdad me costaba pasar saliva por mi garganta en ese preciso momento, ella se miraba simplemente hermosa, ella al percatarse de mi se sorprendió y ruborizo al instante, eso para mi me mostraba una combinación sexy y tierna que la hacia mas apetecible ante mi ser como rayos hacia para provocarme tanto.

_-Ha... yo... e-este..co-co – _trataba de decir con dificultad la chica cuyos ojos perlas me encantaban.

-_Te vez muy bien Hinata_ – Dije con una sonrisa casual al ver que ella estaba tratando de articular unas palabras lo cual no conseguía por sus nerviosismo, al parecer eso la tranquilizo pues note como su cuerpo se relajo y dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro, ¿te-te gusta? pregunto luego y yo solo pude afirmar asintiendo con mi cabeza, voltee hacia donde se suponía estaba Ino y agregue – _Vamos con nuestra secuestradora ella esta en el mostrador pagando la vestimentas para que no nos reconozcan _.- Bromeé y se dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro luego de eso empecé a caminar… cuando sentí un leve agarre en mi brazo voltee hacia atrás y Hinata sostenía mi manga para detener mi paso lo cual consiguió. la mire un poco confundido puesto no sabia el por que de tal acto.

-Ella miraba hacia el suelo como si fuera la cosa mas interesante en ese momento, estaba un poco sonrojada por lo cual le iba a preguntar ¿Qué', ¿que es lo que pasaba? lo cual no pude puesto ella se adelanto y dijo sorprendentemente sin ningún tartamudeo – _Tu también te ves muy bien Sasuke… me gusta _– Luego de eso ella se adelanto y se dirigió hacia donde su rubia amiga estaba, y yo me quede en ese lugar unos segundos después de que Hinata me dijera eso estaba algo sorprendido y emocionado luego de volver a la realidad me dirigí hacia las dos chicas.

Ino nos miro y sonrió yo volví a ver a Hinata y ella a mi, me sonrió dulce mente como si no hubiera pasado nada y en mi cabeza estaba hecha un lió de pensamientos estaba tan excitado por esas palabras que no era justo. Suspire y me calme todos nos dirigimos hacia fuera del establecimiento y para mi sorpresa los chicos ya estaban todos reunidos vestidos para una fiesta excepto Ino

-_Bien ya todos estamos listos ahora solo falt…_

_-Espera y que hay contigo_ - Dijo Tenten señalándola

_-Haaaa_ – Grito a mirar como estaba vestida.

Todos rieron fuertemente excepto Hinata ella era mas calmada que toda esa bola y solo les dedico una hermosa sonrisa eso también me gustaba de ella, Ino tomo su bolso y se dirigió al baño del centro comercial donde al parecer todos habían acudido ah cambiarse, luego de unos minutos Salio con un vestido bastante llamativo.

-_Bien ahora si ya estamos_… _mmm Hinata ven te hace falta algo_ – Señalo jalándola dentro del baños para damas, ah lo cual yo suspire para calmarme ya me quería ir de ese lugar en verdad ya todo esto me estaba Hartando pensaba en irme cuando Hinata salio del baño yo quede sin palabras al mirarla.

***-*-*-*-*-*CONTINUARA*-*-*-*-***

_**¿Qué le hizo Ino a Hinata para que Sasuke quedara sin palabras? ¿Qué es lo que planean todos sus amigos? Descúbranlo en el siguiente Capitulo…**_

**Bueno hasta aquí el segundo capitulo. **

**Recuerden Cada vez será más interesante y cachondo… la verdad el capitulo 3 si es cachondo jijijiji. **

**Si les pareció este Capitulo. Dejen Review **

**Y como dije al principio pueden preguntar sobre la historia todo lo que quieran. **

**REALICEN LA BUENA ACCIÓN DEL DÍA XD**

**Por la mañana, por la noche, un "Hola" en cualquier idioma :) ó cualquier ocurrencia, locura no importa que tan corto sea ya que me haría feliz el leerlo. **

**Bueno chaooo, bambinos **

**Gracias por leer, hasta el próximo Cap. :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Quedate conmigo

**CAP. 3**

**Escrito por: Lilith - Natsuki Hime**

**Hiiiiii.**

**Agradezco a todos los que dejaron review. XD Se los agradezco mucho. **

**Y recuerden **

_**Q**__**ue otros se jacten de las páginas que han escrito; a mi me enorgullecen las que he leído.**_

**Dicho por****: J****orge ****L****uis ****B****orge**

Hola primero disculparme por el retraso, mi vida tuvo un cambio y a eso agregarle que me robaron la usb donde tenia la historia original eso me frustro pero ni modo volví a hacer la historia y por eso es que también me tarde ya q me gusta que las historias terminen. ya la tengo de nuevo solo que algo cambiada y no tan detallada como antes por que quería terminarla para ustedes y para mi, no esta exactamente como la anterior pero igual espero que les guste…

**Yo**: por fin el tercer capitulo este es el candente

**Inner: **mmm si por fin pero…. ellos

**Yo:** shhhh lo se, lo se. No des espoiler. Que ellos lo descubran.

**Inner:** jajaja esta bien

**Yo:** espero que la historia les agrade. Y que no me maten por dejarla en esta continuación

**Inner:** jmh… solo te gusta mantenerlos en suspenso.

**Yo:** cierto, cierto… es divertido pero tienen un consuelo actualizare seguido por lo que paso

**Inner: **mmm bueno en eso tienes razon.

**Yo: **XD

**Inner:** weno para saber de que estamos hablando ya a leer

_**Yo: **_concuerdo con mi hermosa Inner a leer nenes.

**Inner:** Hey hoy tu di el disclaimer

**Yo:** ok

**Disclaimer:** el anime, como el manga de Naruto con sus personajes pertenecen ah Kishimoto

**Titulo:**

"**QUEDATE CONMIGO"**

Sasuke U. & Hinata H.

***-*-*-*-*X*-*-*-*-***

- _Bien ahora si ya estamos_… _mmm Hinata ven te hace falta algo_ – Señalo jalándola dentro del baños para damas, ah lo cual yo suspire para calmarme ya me quería ir de ese lugar en verdad ya todo esto me estaba Hartando pensaba en irme cuando Hinata salio del baño yo quede sin palabras al mirarla.

- _y bien como quedo_ – Dijo Ino sonriendo al mirar la expresión de todos – _Se ve realmente bien verdad_

_._Wauu Ino, Hinata se mira muy bien con maquillaje se ve mas… como decirlo… provocativa – Dijo Naruto comentario que me Molesto bastante proviniendo de el, pero no podía negar que era verdad

- _Bien ahora si ya vamonos ya son las 5 :20 ah tiempo para cenar eh ir a bailar_ – Dijo Sakura mirando el reloj que Kancuro portaba

Todos nos dirigimos ah los autos, ah un hotel bastante elegante pedimos una cena digna para un rey, de seguro esto costaría bastante caro pero la expresiones de todos estaban bastantes relajadas así que supuse que estaban preparados para el gasto, sonreí levemente ah la idea de todos ellos ahorrando todo un mes para costear todo lo de este día.

Hinata lucia realmente feliz lo cual me hacía feliz también por alguna razón, la verdad la pase bien ah lado de todos ellos o mejor dicho de algunos de ellos ya que Sakura no desaprovechaba cualquier oportunidad por lanzárseme, y eso ya estaba comenzando a hartarme por lo menos Tenten eh Ino trataban de alegarla de mi cuanto podían, hasta Lee y Naruto me eran mas soportable que esa chica de cabellera rosa.

Luego de terminar de cenar nos dirigimos ah un club privado bastante famoso, la entrada también era muy costosa y Ino pago la entrada de todos al parecer ella era la tesorero de todos ellos pues ella cargaba todo el dinero. A mi mente volvió la imagen de ellos ahorrando y limitándose de comprar cosas innecesarias, lo cual me hizo sonreír, Hinata lo noto y sonrió conmigo, En fin todos entramos, nos dieron una mesa y cada quien pidió una bebida Hinata iba ah pedir una sin alcohol pero las demás chicas no lo permitieron, argumentando que ya tenia 22 años y que esta vez tomaría alcohol Hinata no pudo negarse y accedió a decir verdad Hinata ya había probado la bebida solo que era muy mala tomadora se emborrachaba muy rápido.

Los minutos iban pasando y al parecer Hinata estaba muy animada, efecto del alcohol de su bebida, empezó a bailar con todos sus amigos al principio.

No Sali ah bailar prefería mirarla desde la mesa, lo cual fue una mala decisión puesto luego se quedo bailando con Kiba, Ella ya estaba un poco ebria poco mucho diria yo… y eso kiba lo estaba aprovechando, pues empezaba ah tocarla mas de lo debido y ah pegarla mas ah su horroroso cuerpo, no pude resistir mas y me levante del lugar para dirigirme hacia donde ellos, toque el hombro de kiba suavemente lo cual fue algo milagroso pues le quería romper las manos por tocarla como lo había hecho, como pude le sonreí y dije:

- _Me permites bailar con Hinata un momento _– ah lo cual el no pudo negarse

- _Claro_ – Dijo con un tono de vos bastante inconforme.

Yo tome ah Hinata entre mis brazos, podía percibir el olor ah alcohol que emanaba su cuerpo, casi no podía sostenerse en pie lo cual hacia que sus manos agarraran fuertemente la camisa de su pareja en este caso yo, terminamos de bailar esa pieza y persibi que los demás se reunieron en la mesa. así que lleve a Hinata también. Tenten tenia que irse su novio la llamo para que se reunieran, y claramente ella quería ir Sakura miro a Hinata casi desmayada y eufórica al mismo tiempo en mis brazos y propuso que era mejor que todos nos fuéramos ya que la cumpleañera no estaba en condiciones para seguir, y le agradecí el comentario, ella podía ser sofocante y pegajosa pero tenia sentido común para con su amiga

la mayoría paresia inconforme con la decisión pero todos aceptaron cuando Ino lo rectifico al parecer esta chica rubia era como el padrino todos la obedecían, todos llamaron a un conocido para que los fuese a traer pues también estaban ebrios, acepto yo claro. Ya que solo tome una copa para cuidar de Hinata, además de no ser como todos ellos que se dejan llevar, todos se despidieron de ella, la lleve a su auto y conduje, primero pensé en llevarla al departamento donde ella vivía ah dejarla ahí pero mirando su estado tome una decisión y termine llevándola a mi casa para así cuidar de ella, valla fiesta donde la festejada queda inconsciente y lo peor es que ella no es así.

Al llegar a mi casa desabroche el cinturón de su cuerpo y luego pose mi mano sobre su espalda y otra entre sus piernas entre con ella cargada en brazos como si fuera una princesa… una princesa ebria.

Hinata entrelazo sus manos en mi cuello se acerco a mi oído y apenas la pude oír decir

- Quiero agua Sasuke – Lo cual me hizo pensar que talvez no estaba tan inconsciente como creía pero el solo mirarla en ese estado mis pensamientos anteriores volvían ah tomar el mando. Así que la deje sentada en el sofá ella como podía trataba de no tambalearse y mantenerse firme en su posición lo cual me causo un poco de gracia "aun estando borracha trataba de mantener la compostura y la elegancia que la caracterizaba" pensaba mientras le caminaba hacia ella con el bazo de agua en mis manos.

- _Toma… Ten cuidado_ – Dije aun no soltando el bazo mientras ella tomaba pequeños sorbo de ella.

_- Déjalo yo puedo sostenerlo_… _no estoy tan ebria_ – Me confirmo con una pequeña mueca en su rostro que se asemejaba a una sonrisa, la deje tomar control del bazo y como dijo ella lo tomo firme y siguió bebiendo de ella. Luego miro alrededor. – _Don-donde estamos_ – Un poco asustada sus bellos ojos se posaron en los míos.

- _En mi casa, no te iba ah tirar a tu departamento así como estas_. – al escuchar eso su cara se relajo al parecer no había reconocido mi vivienda, la mire con una pequeña mueca en mi rostro – _Aun que pensándolo bien si puedes sostener el bazo sin tirarlo creo que no había necesidad de traerte._ -Dije en broma.

- _Entonces quiere que derrame un poco de agua para que me dejes quedarme_ – respondió ella "si en definitiva no esta tan ebria como yo pensaba. si puede razonar bromas como esas" no se por que, pero note en mi rostro formarse una pequeña sonrisa.

- _No, ya que si lo haces, si te sacare sin importar como estés_ – Contrarreste - _Entonces lo haré… hip… ya que sin importar que lo derrame o no siempre me echaras _– Dijo esta vez con una verdadera sonrisa.

- J_mmh…. Termínate el agua… preparare la habitación de huéspedes para ti_

Me levante y como dije arregle y sacudí la cama para ella, cuando todo estaba listo camine hacia el sofá donde estada, y me sorprendió la forma en como ella se encontraba, se había quitado los zapatos lo cual era comprensible, pues esas cosas se podían utilizar como armas de tan altas que eran, ella estaba recostada acurrucándose sobre el sofá al parecer tenia un poco de frió, y como no, con ese corto vestido entre mas se encogía, su vestimenta dejaba ver mas de sus esbeltas piernas lo cual sin estar muy seguro del por que pero al mirarla se me dificulto tragar, por un momento me acerque a ella y retire el Bazo del suelo donde ella lo había puesto, este ya estaba vació, lo coloque en la mesa de la sala a unos cortos cm de ahí… al parecer ella no se esforzó para alcanzarlo

La cargue en mis brazos de nuevo colocando una mamo debajo de su espalda y la otra en el dobles de sus piernas la cual por un momento el mínimo toque envió una pequeña corriente eléctrica en mi cuerpo su piel se sentía tan tersa suave, "pero que rayos me esta pasando ella es Hinata tu amiga de la infancia no seas estupido" me dije a mi mismo la lleve a la habitación y la coloque con cuidado en la cama cuando me disponía a irme un pequeño jalón en mi manga me detuvo.

- _Que sucede… nenecitas algo_ – pregunte.

_- Si_… - Y ya no dijo mas me desespere y pregunte lo obvio – _Que necesitas,_ _mas agua_. – Ella solo negó con la cabeza y jalo mas mi manga hacia ella, acción que no impedí me senté en la cama y ella por fin hablo ya me estaba preocupando en que el alcohol la dejara muda, pero para mi sorpresa ella dijo – _No te vallas quédate conmigo por favor no me dejes…_ - en ese momento estaba en chok por sus palabras, ella libero el agarre de mi camisa y busco mi mano dándole un pequeño apretón, el cual me despertó y correspondí el gesto comprendiendo que ella no quería pasar sola en esa habitación por que no se sentía del todo bien.

- _Claro me quedare contigo, no te preocupes, solo duerme te sentirás mejor en la mañana_ – Lo cual era mentira ella nunca se había emborrachado por lo menos no había terminado nunca en este estado, y como siempre pasa… mañana la resaca le pasaría la factura de su descontrol, me quite los zapatos y el cinturón y me recosté junto ah ella. Colocando mi cabeza en la misma almohada en que ella estaba recostada.

Esperaba que ella se moviera un poco para quitar distancia en nuestro rostro, pero me sorprendió que ella quitara la suya de ella, y buscara otra para colocarla… en este caso mi pecho.

Si ella descanso su hermoso rostro en mi y su mano estaba en mi abdomen cosa que me envió un pequeño cosquilleo mi cuerpo, se sentía un poco extraño aun que nuestras piel no tenían un contacto directo la mía quemaba dulcemente era una sensación bastante nueva para mi, trate de colocarla de nuevo en la almohada.

_- Hinata…_ - Dije pero fui callado al instante – _Tus latidos son muy relajantes… me gusta._ – Dijo y yo no podía decir mas si a ella la calmaban pues se podía quedar ahí tanto como quisiera.

Nos quedamos así unos minutos, había cerrado mis ojos hace un par de ellos pero al percibir un leve movimiento de ella los abrí, Hinata me estaba observando muy fijamente lo cual me sorprendió no era común en ella mantener la mirada fija, en verdad este día ella me estaba sorprendiendo mucho no creí que pudiera llevarme otra sorpresa pero estaba completamente equivocado al preguntarle, ¿Qué? ¿que es lo que pasaba? ella solo se inclino un poco hacia mi y no se como pero sus labios se encontraban con los míos sellándolos en una especie de movimientos gentiles, cuyos movimientos correspondí. Pero luego me separe presurosamente al recordar su estado cosa que lo hizo mas fácil al percibir el sabor de alcohol de sus labios.

_- ¿Que haces?_ – Pregunte estupidamente. Ella un poco sorprendida por mi precipitosa separación, Trate de separarla mas pero ella se aferro a mi con mas fuerza. – _Hinata esta borra…_

_NO ESTOY BORRACHA_ – grito poso una mano en mi mejia y lo repitió - _no estoy borracha Sasuke, estoy consiente de todo, de mi, de ti, de todo…_ - menciono para luego intentar besarme, cosa que impedí, puesto no estaba muy seguro de que ella lo estuviera y rayos yo si quería besarla pero no así . – _Por favor_ – suplico al ver que estaba separándome más de ella.

_¿Por qué?_ – Pregunte cualquier otra persona se hubiera dejado llevar por el momento y mas como una mujer como ella, tan bella tan perfecta pero por eso mismo por mi orgullo no quisiera perderla por algo como esto. - _¿Por qué haces esto?_

Ella sonrió y dijo como si fuera algo obvio y la cosa más común del mundo.

- Por que te quiero tonto…

Con eso dicho se impulso nueva mente hacia mi rostro y esta vez sus palabras fueron lo suficientemente poderosas para inmutarme por un momento cosa que aprovecho para conseguir su objetivo mis labios, como antes ella empezó ah moverlos lentamente con sus ojos cerrados, su mano la cual estaba en mi mejia ahora estaba en mi cabello aun sorprendido seguí sus movimientos torpemente al principio y cuando paso su lengua en mi labio inferior, pidiendo permiso para que su aterciopelada entrara en mi cavidad, fue ahí donde mi razonamiento se fue al caño, cerré mis ojos y no tarde ni medio segundo para permitirle entrar, abrí mi boca y su lengua ahora jugueteaba con la mía en un baile sincronizado.

Mis manos se deslizaron a la espalde de ella en una especie de abrazo apretándola mas acercándola mas hacia mi cuerpo no me había percatado de la necesidad de tenia mi cuerpo de estar junto a la de ella, el beso tierno y suave cada vez se hacia mas poderoso, mas hambriento en uno de esos momentos ella ya hacia arriba de mi, y luego se hizo a un lado pensé por un leve momento que se estaba arrepintiendo pero no.

Abrí mis ojos ante lo que sentía. Su mano libre estaba desabotonando mi camisa con gran urgencia en definitiva ella me estaba 2sorprendiendo" como nunca antes con una de mis manos la ayude a despojarme de mi camisa que ahora me parecía una molestia en mi cuerpo, al conseguir que la camisa quedara fuera de la ecuación, el siguiente paso era su vestido. Lo cual me hizo sonreír ella lo noto por que mientras nos besábamos hizo lo mismo, no se si por lo que estábamos haciendo o por pensar al igual que yo que un vestido era la prenda mas fácil de quitar es decir se podía quitar de un solo tirón.

Lo cual no me detuve ah preguntarle deslice la cremallera hasta su espalda baja, tire de sus tirantes fuera de sus brazos, y luego ella se levanto un poco para que empujara el vestido fuera de sus piernas y cuerpo, cosa que fue fácil como me lo había imaginado. Me posicione arriba de ella, cuidando de no recargar mi peso sobre ella, me separe un poco para mirarla y no podía creer lo que miraba ella poseía un cuerpo espectacular, era la de una diosa, ella era una diosa, no solo su cuerpo, si no su rostro, su carácter, su personalidad la única chica con la que yo podría estar…

La única de la quien me podía enamorar, ella no era como las otras cabezas huecas que acosaban o coqueteaban ella era diferente, siempre me trato como alguien normal… cosa que en un principio me extraño luego me produjo desconcierto y cierto celos de no serle atractivo pero después de todo lo acepte y continué queriéndola pero no sabia a que grado pero ahora me daba una idea.

Y de mi boca salia un yo también te quiero HInata

Hinata coloco sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y me atrajo de nuevo hacia ella, cada toque de su cuerpo con el mió enviaba una sensación placentera a mi ya excitado cuerpo, una sensación quemante como cuando la cargue pero esta vez era mas intensa, mas satisfactoria, cada rose, cada caricia me calentaba mas y quería mas, necesitaba mas, empecé ah deslizar el tirante de su sostén fuera de su hombro y mis labios fueron de su boca a su mejia y terminaron en su cuello, sus brazos se posaron en mi espalda con fuerza enterrando sus uñas en mi, atrayéndome mas hacia ella, dejo salir un par de suspiros y yo quería escuchar mas de ellos, yo quería que fueran provocados mas por mis toques, así que la bese con mas fuerza y profundizando cada vez mas mis labios contra su hermoso y blanco cuerpo. Sus brazos empezaron a soltar su agarre y sentí su cuerpo relajarse, me separe y la mire…

***-*-*-*-*-*CONTINUARA*-*-*-*-***

**¿QUEEE, que paso? ¿A que no adivinan? ¿Bueno que es lo que miro Sasuke? ¿Hinata tomara las riendas de la situación? ¿O simplemente se dejara llevar?**

_**Descúbranlo en el siguiente Capitulo… **_**Díganme que opinan ustedes….**

**por cierto angel uchiha hyuga respondiendo tu pregunta: El vestido es de color azulado oscuro como su cabello. la dos y la tres te lo respondo con esto. le compraron tambien un traje a el por que apesar de sakura, todos los demas los quieren ver juntos por lo menos Ino que es la mandona XD. **

**y querida **angel uchiha hyuga** por ser la primera en preguntar te regalare un fic de ellos. XD solo dime en que categoria lo quieres... quieres uno gracioso, uno rosa, hasta un lemon si es tu deseo te lo cumplire... lo prometo solo dime que categoria y imaginare una historia para ti... **

**Bueno Si les pareció este Capitulo. Dejen Review **

**REALICEN LA BUENA ACCIÓN DEL DÍAAAAA XD**

**Bueno chaooo, ois veo pronto **

**Gracias por leer, hasta el próximo Cap. :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Bajo mi control

**CAP. 4**

**Escrito por: Lilith - Natsuki Hime**

**Agradezco a todos los que dejaron review. XD**

**Y recuerden **

_**Estudiar es desconfiar de la inteligencia del compañero de al lado**_

_**Lo importante no es saber, sino tener el teléfono del que sabe.**_

_**Dicho por: Anonimo**_

**Yo**: ya llevamos bastante no crees

**Inner: **sip

**Yo:** estoy contenta

**Inner:** claro ya el cuarto capitulo, eso es algo.

**Yo:** sip n.n

**Inner:** creo que deberías decirles. Que te atraparon jajaja

_**Yo: **_ "suspiro" si bueno este… los que lean esto yo… yo perdí una apuesta y como reto me pusieron realizar un lemon.

**Inner:** SIP y eso no es lo mejor… no es un lemmon cualquiera NO es uno FUERTE así que… a los que les gusta eso… prepárense..

**Yo:** desmallada

**Inner:** Esto cada vez se esta poniendo mejor jajajaja ya que mi yo esta inconciente creo que Me toca lo siguiente:

**Disclaimer:** el anime, como el manga de Naruto con sus personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto, pero la historia si es completamente ocurrencia **MIA. XD**

**Titulo:**

"**BAJO MI COMTROL"**

Sasuke U. & Hinata H.

***-*-*-*-*X*-*-*-*-***

Hinata coloco sus brazos al rededor de mi cuello y me atrajo de nuevo hacia ella, cada toque de su cuerpo con el mió enviaba una sensación placentera a mi ya excitado cuerpo, una sensación quemante como cuando la cargue pero esta vez era mas intensa, mas satisfactoria, cada rose, cada caricia me calentaba mas y quería mas, necesitaba mas, empecé a deslizar el tirante de su sostén fuera de su hombro y mis labios fueron de su boca a su mejía y terminaron en su cuello, sus brazos se posaron en mi espalda con fuerza enterrando sus uñas en mi, atrayéndome mas hacia ella, dejo salir un par de suspiros y yo quería escuchar mas de ellos, yo quería que fueran provocados mas por mis toques, así que la bese con mas fuerza y profundizando cada vez mas mis labios contra su hermoso y blanco cuerpo. Sus brazos empezaron a soltar su agarre y sentí su cuerpo relajarse, me separe y la mire…

Y lo que mire me frustro tanto, RAYOS como podía siquiera hacer eso,…

Ella se había… quedado dormida maldición.

La mire con frustración por unos cuantos segundos y Me quite de enzima de ella, me recosté a un lado de su persona, rayos estaba tan excitado y ella estaba **"**_**dormida**__" _ no podía creerlo, estaba frustrado, molesto indignado, pero mirándola dormir… algo en su rostro me calmaba, ella estaba tan pacifica no podía enojarme con ella, si bien es cierto el sentimiento de frustración se mantenía en mi, ya no era tan intensa como en un principio o por lo menos eso queria creer, suspire y le bese la frente que mas podía hacer, tampoco iba a aprovecharme, me levante de la cama y le coloque una sabana encima por que si la dejaba en ese estado iba a captar un resfriado ya que estaba medio desnuda gracias a mi, le acaricie el cabello recogí mis cosas y me fui de la habitación cerrando la puerta.

Ya en la mía fui directamente al baño a darme una ducha fría, por que tenia que calmarme estaba aun con la sensación de sus manos, de su cuerpo, de sus labios _malditasea _por que sigo pensando eso, al terminar de ducharme una extenuante y larga ducha debo decir me vestí y me fui directo a la cama con el objetivo de dormir, pero por desgracias no pare de revivir lo sucedido con ella, sus delicados toques, su aroma, la textura de su piel, su sabor tanto el de su cuerpo, el de sus labios aun que estos últimos sabían un poco ah alcohol pero aun se podía percibir el sabor original de ellos, con esos pensamientos fue así como por fin me dormí.

Al siguiente día me desperté y fui directo a la habitación donde se encontraba Hinata y ella aun seguía dormida, no era de extrañar por la cantidad de alcohol que entro en su sistema, eso me dio tiempo de darme otra ducha y preparar el desayuno, cuando escuche movimientos en el cuarto donde ella reposaba fui a verla con una chaqueta en mano por si la necesitaba después de todo estaba semi- desnuda, al entrar, Hinata con la sabana en su cintura dejando ver todo su hermoso torso aun con su sostén ella parecía en verdad dolorida, pues trataba de calmar el dolor llevando su mano a la cabeza, me recosté en el margen de la puerta preguntándome si recordaba lo que había pasado mejor dicho deseando que lo hiciera.

_Hey_ – Dije llamando su atención – _Estas bien_.

_Por favor no hables tan fuerte_ – Me reprendió mirando alrededor con los ojos estrechos – _Donde estoy, que estoy haciendo aquí._ – Esas palabras hicieron que mi corazón se estrujara como nunca me imagine. Fue como un golpe bajo, un balde de agua fría encima de ti, Tomo algo de tiempo para que reaccionara, pero aun con todo mi pesar lo hice, me acerque a ella y le coloque la chaqueta en su espalda, al observar mi acción miro su cuerpo y sus ojos se extendieron como platos al verse en ropa interior subió la sabana para cubrir su hermoso cuerpo, lo cual provoco una pequeña risa en mi ya que la había visto y tocado, pero decirlo para que se relajara no era una buena idea.

_Como te sientes_ – Ella no respondió de inmediato, solo me miro y me pregunto en donde estaba y por que estaba ella así – _Estas en mi casa, esta es la habitación de huéspedes y el por que estas así pues_… - Pensé en que decir, no era común en mi el no encontrar las palabras correctas pero no le podía decir lo que en verdad paso ¿o si? – _Estabas muy afanada por quitártelo supongo que te era incomodo _– Exprese señalando el vestido con gracia, ella se sonrojo al extremo y no dijo nada mas que un lo ciento – _No te preocupes… no mire nada que no te aya visto antes_ – Dije recordando como ella y yo jugábamos de pequeños… en diminutos trapos pero claro no tenia su cuerpo tan desarrollado como ahora.

_Sasuke _– Dijo dándome un pequeño golpe en el brazo y luego colocándola a la cabeza – _haaa mi cabeza_ –

_Eso es una resaca querida… espera te traeré una aspirina_ – Gracias dijo ella.

_Sth la próxima vez no te dejes llevar _– ella sonrió y respondió que no lo haría pero si caía se aseguraría que siempre este ahí para ese comentario Salí de ahí.

Al llegar a la habitación, ella ya estaba vestida con el diminuto vestido, la verdad era bonito pero yo prefería verla sin el

_Ten_ – Ella lo cogió y se lo tomo, posteriormente nos dirigimos al comedor y le di de desayudar, - _oye tu no recuerdas nada de lo que paso ayer._ – Ella se tenso y pregunto – _No por que hi-hice algo malo, no-no me digas que, que hice algo vergonzoso con los demás o-o si_ – Medí cuenta que era sincera, para mi desgracia no lo recordaba la esperanza de estar con ella cada vez se sentía mas legos, bueno por ahora, puesto que al descubrir mis verdaderos sentimientos y lo que quería, yo la quería así que la conquistaría – _No, no te preocupes, te saque de ahí antes de que pudieras hacer algo _– Ella suspiro con alivio y me dio las gracias.

Se dio un ducha luego de desayunar y la lleve a su departamento. medio un beso en la mejia y me despedí de ella para volver a mi departamento, y replantear lo sucedido y para tener una idea de cómo poder conquistarla lo cual me pareció irónico, yo con miles de chicas a mis pies que con una sola llamada, ellas aceptarían lo que fuese que yo pidiera y la única que no lo estaba, que no le interesaba de esa manera, de ella precisamente es de la que me tenia que enamorar medí cuenta ahí que era un "masoquista" pensé en ello y era cierto tenia que tirar mi orgullo y esforzarme en conquistarla pero ella valía la pena.

Después de eso hablamos al día siguiente como siempre lo hacíamos luego de eso Paso cinco horrorosos días sin poder verla, puesto sus padrinos le dieron como regalo un maldito viaje a Paris de dos semanas… rayos tenia que esperar nueve días para que volviera y poder verla, lo único rescatable era que podía pensar el método de atraerla.

Me encontraba viendo la TV eran como las nueve de la noche Pensaba que solo faltaban ya ocho días mas para que Hinata regresara y poner en marcha mi plan de conquistarla y mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por que alguien llamo a mi puerta.

_-¿Quien rayos seria ah esa hora?_

Me dirigí a la puerta de mala gana ya que no paraban de llamar… sin importar que, mandaría al diablo quien fuera que estuviera tocando.

Mis ojos se extendieron al mirar quien era.

_-Hinata…_

Ella no dijo nada solo empujo la puerta y entro estaba sorprendido por verla pero luego de ese acto de brusquedad considerando lo delicada que ella es me asuste la habrá pasado algo en paris, ¿por que estaba ella ahí? cerré rápidamente y la seguí a la sala de mi casa, ella estaba parada en medio del lugar muy agitada. Pareciera como si hubiera corrido desde el aeropuerto

-¿_Qué sucede estas bi…?_ – No termine de poder plantear la pregunta pues ella no me dejo.

-_Lo recuerdo… lo recuerdo todo_ - Dijo lo cual en un principio me asusto escuchar esas palabras, pero no podía dejarme llevar, talvez ella recordaba otra cosa y no lo de aquella maravillosa noche por lo menos para mi. –

-_El que recuerdas, no entiendo_. – Dije calmadamente

Hinata seguía mirándome parecía indignada.

-_Como que no entiendes Sasuke… me refiero a lo que paso, lo que paso esa noche, lo recuerdo todo. Y …_

Ella dejo de mirarme y se enfoco en el piso parecía asustada, triste, desconcertada sin saber que hacer. Suspire y dije la única cosa que se me ocurrió para calmarla

-_Descuida no te preocupes, no paso nada entre nosotros esa noche._

-_P-pero que dices, cla-claro que paso algo, tu y yo…_ - Ella no dijo más

-_Olvídalo Hinata, esta bien tu estabas ebria no hiciste nada malo. En todo caso yo seria el que…_ - y de nuevo ella no me dejo terminar. se le estaba haciendo una costumbre El hacerlo

._Eso quieres, que lo olvide _ – Pregunto.

-_Claro si tu quieres..._ – Como rayos no tomo las riendas de esta conversación, claro que no quiero que se olvide, pero lo que digo no concuerda con lo que pienso o mejor dicho lo que siento.

_-Yo…_

_-Eso quiere decir…_

_-Dime y tú lo quieres_ – Pregunto firme.

Maldición yo no seria el primero en decir… que no quería que esto quedara así, pero si lo admitía primero claramente ella tendría el control. Y eso no lo podía permitir

_-No_ – Queee traicionado por mi boca, al parecer mi mente ya no tenia el control de mis palabras, si no que mi corazón. "Maldito corazón".

Ella sonrió al escuchar mi respuesta y claramente yo me disguste conmigo mismo. Hinata se acerco lentamente a mí

-_Entonces te gusto_ – Pregunto como si no fuera suficiente el decirle que no quería que esto se olvidara, como se atreve ah querer hacerme decir tal cosa eso ya esta explicito o ¿no?

La verdad ella es la única que tiene el poder de que yo haga cosas poco usuales de mi persona, de que diga lo que ella quiere escuchar, en estos momentos esta claro que yo estoy "_bajo su control"_ y lo peor es que ella lo sabe. Que patético de mí.

Abro mi boca esperando esta vez poder controlarla pero noooo.

_-Si_ – Pero que mierda mi boca esta en clara rebelión conmigo.

Ella sonríe más con su rostro reflejando satisfacción y de esta manera se acerca a mí, y la cínica se atreve a dicir:

-_Entonces creo que tendrás que enamorarme sasuke_ – pero donde quedo la dulce chica que tartamudeaba al estar nerviosa o en una situación tensa que rayos fue lo que le paso en Paris para que obtuviera tal fuerza y poder confrontarme como lo estaba haciendo, pero al escucharla pienso en mi plan y me dio gracia que lo mencionara mi sonrisa de medio lado apareció en mi rostro. Simplemente no lo puede evitar.

-_Stk… Que quieres que te diga, si lo are… no te preocupes, déjalo en mis manos_ – exprese en broma, acercándome mas a ella "esta vez yo estoy tomando el control de mi boca" por fin

Sonrió al mirar que ante mi acercamiento ella dirige sus pupilas al rabillo de sus ojos y sus mejias se tornaron colorados, al parecer mi acercamiento la puso nerviosa era un alivio que la chica de antes aun estuviera ahí, la nombre y ella solo mira a mi pecho aun mas sonrojada con sus mejias color escarlata y solo dice

_-Si_ – Sonrió, esa reacción me párese tierna de ella sexy y tierna. Que combinación más placentera.

Al parecer su control se esfumo y ahora esta bajo el mió me acerco más y poso una mano a su cintura, ella dio un respingo ante el tacto, pero no se aparto… con mi otra mano la toma de su mejia y la elevo para que nuestros rostros estén frente a frente para poder mirarnos.

-_No te preocupes_ – Ella me mira mas fijamente y me pierdo en sus ojos color lila –

Ella sonríe al acercarme más a su rostro mejor dicho a sus labios. Y en ese momento me dispongo a besarla y ella corresponde al instante nuestros labios se rozan levemente, y se mueven dulcemente como siempre, pero eso no dura mucho o por lo menos no en nosotros, ella acoge mi cuello en sus brazos haciendo que me acerque mas a su rostro revuelve mi cabello con sus delicados dedos y pasando de un dulce beso a uno mas hambriento y deseoso coloco mis manos en su espalda y la atraigo mas hacia mi, queriendo que cada cm. de ella toque cada cm. Mió, ustedes entienden, esta vez yo pido paso a su boca rozando con mi lengua su labio inferior.

Hinata abre su boca al instante y mi lengua entra frenéticamente con desesperación a su boca saboreando su aterciopelada cavidad era una sensación placentera nuestras lenguas bailaban en perfecta sincronización en su ser, pero luego entraron en una batalla mágica haciendo que el beso sea mas intenso, bailando en su cavidad luego cambiando de pista una y otra vez, entre mas la besaba mas quería, mas deseaba que esto no terminara, pero la biología de nuestro cuerpo exigía aire en nuestros pulmones, al parecer a ella no le importaba por que acariciaba mi cabello con frenesí acercándome a ella. Mi lengua volvió a su respectiva cavidad y nos separamos unos pocos cm. Excepto nuestras frentes, Tanto ella como yo estábamos con una falta de aire lo cual era muy notoria por lo agitado que estábamos, sus labios se volvieron color rojizo, rayos quería tenerlos de nuevo en los míos.

-_Tu… ya estas enamorada de mi_ – Dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro, ella me devuelve la sonrisa y se sonroja mas de lo que ya esta y comenta – _SI lo se, y tu_… - La vuelvo a besar para evitar que retome el control ya que el tenerlo me gustaba.

Al cortar el beso que esta vez era mas gentil que el anterior nos separamos un poco ella me sonríe, me acerco a su oído y le susurro – _Yo también lo estoy_ – esta vez por que yo quise decírselo, no por que ella me lo pidiera, eventualmente ella cierra mas su agarre de mi cuello con sus brazos en un tipo de abrazo, me inclino un poco y le boy un leve beso en el cuello, al mismo tiempo la abrazo con firmeza por la cintura ella se separa un poco de mi y me da un beso ligero en los labios…

_Te amo. _

Y yo a ti.

Algo llama su atención y dirijo mis ojos en su dirección era un retrato donde se mostraba un atardecer muy hermoso dando paso a la luz de la luna el cielo tenia un bello matiz, colores mezclado entre morado y azul una pintura que ella hace tiempo me obsequio y ahora era un fondo perfecto para nosotros.

**Fin **

**Por cierto esta es mi 2 historia de primera persona / si han leído mi primera historia, y esta díganme que tal, consejos y criticas contractivas se aceptan. . **

**Muchísimas gracias a lo que dejaron reviuw en los capítulos anteriores de verdad se los agradezco.**

**Y nena ****angel uchiha hyuga ****con respecto a tu regalo ya casi lo termino solo espero que te guste.**

**Gracias por leer, hasta la próximo historia o . capitulo :)**


End file.
